New Fish
by yumcha-girl
Summary: There were few things she loved. Marshmallows, minesweeper and Fuji. But through the trials and tribulations involved in the managing of a certain tennis team, Kana finds that one on her list of three "loves" wasn't true after all. OCx?
1. Restart

okay okay. So I have this thing where I'm really crap at writing fanfics. I cant even type that without cringing. So.

Here is my attempt.

Obviously.

* * *

New Fish

Chapter 1: Restart 

It was a normal, clear summer day with a slight cool breeze that swooped around a small town in Japan. As usual, students were lined up outside their respective schools waiting patiently for the gates to creak open and the first day of school to start. The girls, as per usual, were gossiping over what hot hook ups happened during the holidays and the boys, as per usual, were ranting effortlessly about the newest sports hero. Just a normal standard first day at school.

To everyone else that is.

To Kana, this day marked her first day at a new school called Seishun Gakuen. And hopefully, she will not be committing complete and utter social suicide at THIS school.

x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**The night before**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

To le die-areeeee

Hi. I never thought that I would EVER start writing my inner most thoughts and desires into a book nor be greeting said book as if it were not an inanimate object but an actual human being. But there's a first for everything I suppose. And if dear mummikins thinks that me talking to a book will ever turn me into a normal teenaged girl, then whatever. As long as she never reads this. As long as NO ONE ever reads this. Yes you. I'm talking to you. Piss off. NOW. Or you'll quickly find just how painful a rusty screwdriver, a lemon, a Bunsen burner, marshmallows and YOUR BALLS can be. No, the marshmallows are not for you. They're for me to eat while kicking back and watching you suffer. GOT IT?

Okay. Now that I've gotten rid of any unwanted readers, lets continue, monsieur diary.

My name is Kana. Yes, I have a full name. No, you do not want to know it. I'll be unveiling the horror of my full name when the time comes. No, its not a swear word and no, its not a body part. Ew.

ANYWAYS

I am 17, about to start 2nd year high school at Seishun Gakuen. I guess you would probably want to know what I look like. Actually, if you were nosing through my diary there's a high chance that you would know me. But I suppose I'll be nice and let you know what I think of myself. I mean, you're about to be brutally murdered soon for reading this anyway. Just to remind you.

I'm about 170cm and I'd say an average weight. Not really skinny but not exactly fat either. As a standard asian I have straight black hai... actually you know what? Screw this. I'm going to bed.

Nightynight loserrrrrrr

Mwah mwah and all that.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**First Period**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

And there she sat. New, nervous, friendless and slightly uncomfortable in the hard wooden chair. Her left elbow supporting her weight on the school desk, her hand cupping her chin as she gazed at the teacher who was unsuccessfully trying to teach a lesson to the otherwise impervious class. Some glanced in her direction, wondering whether to greet the new girl who had introduced herself only as "Kana. I like marshmallows and I don't like maths" but were soon distracted by a loud mouthed boy with purple eyes who was trying to finish his breakfast during class.

She sighed and turned her head slightly towards to window to her left, her brown eyes zooming in on a figure that was smoothly walking through the school gates. Judging by the lack of skirt, she decided that the mystery person was a boy. Her eyes wrinkled as she squinted for a better look. He was pale and slender, almost feminine, with a light brown mop of straight hair and eyes that were permanently closed in a calm smile. Not bad looking overall, she thought. But her analysis of the unknown boy was cut when the bell rang for the end of period. Yawning, she stretched her arms and let out a small groan as her muscles cleared out any kinks.

"Yo! You must be the new chick. The 'I like marshmallows' girl. Good taste. Yama was it?" The unknown voice laughed before going on, "The names Momoshiro but you can call me Momo-chan."

Her head turned to find the purple eyed breakfast eater from before whose face was mere inches from her own. Surprised, she let out a squeak before throwing her body in the opposite direction, resulting in a painful bruise on her left hip and ego. He barked out another laugh before helping her up.

"Ah there's no need to worry miss Yama. I've got you. You excited to be in this school?"

Slightly intimidated by his in-your-face personality, Kana managed to stutter a reply.

"Um. Yes.. Ah..Actually, my name is-"

"Oi! Momoshiro! Stop hitting on the new girl and come here!" Her reply was overshadowed by a yell from another boy, this one with a slightly scary face.

"Arai, stop scaring her! And I'm not hitting on her..." He turned towards her, "Actually, do you want me to?"

She felt her hands reach up to cover her red face before whispering a light "Whaa-t?"

"Just kidding with ya! You gotta be more open, Yama." He nudged her before strolling towards the door, "I'll see you later. Don't be late to your next class"

He disappeared with a wave and left a red faced Kana sitting on her desk. Alone.

God, she thought, way to screw up your first possible friendship at this school.

She silently cursed herself while shaking her hands towards the sky.

WHY WAS SHE SO SHY?

So much for plan become-cool-and-popular-at-new-school.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The rest of her day kinda just sped along, without any further incidents. Surprisingly, the Momo-guy hung around her and introduced to her a lot of people. Unfortunately, everyone thought her name was "Yama". But that was okay. And by the end of the day she'd managed to win some people over with her hilarious wit and increadible beauty. Kidding. She still made friends though. Which was pretty cool.

A small smile graced her lips as she finished tying her shoes, stood up and strode purposefully out her front door.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**That Night**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Dear mah diaryyyy

Yeah. Get ready world. A new fish is in town and she's gonna rock. Your. WORLD!

Wow. I'm so gay.

I still cannot believe I yelled that from the outside of my house. And I actually posed after I said... I mean... freaking YELLED it.

Am I mentally retarded? Yes. Of course. Eff em el peoples.

I think it would have been fine if I hadn't yelled it for the world to hear. Or if it wasn't peak hour, when EVERYONE was around. Or if it wasn't in front of my house so everyone knew where I LIVED. Or if my devastatingly hot next door neighbour that I've yet to meet didn't hear me.

WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**To be continued... (maybe)**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

* * *

So... Hopefully you liked it. I mean, its okay if you didn't. Just swear colourfully under your breath, and click the back button. Preferably you'd write a review so I can improve.

yeah. Reviews would be nice. I know its kinda cbf (cant be... bothered...) but, be nice? To me? Because you love me?

Yumcha-girl xx


	2. Mr SexGod

I guess I kinda forgot to put a disclaimer last time so I DONT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS.

I refuse to say something cliché like "unfortunately" at the end so... POTATO.

Thanks to the total of 2 people who kindly reviewed. I kinda love you two.

Hopefully, Kana isn't too weird for you people. I don't want her being a mary sue or anything. So tell me if that ever happens. And I'll throw myself on my sword.

So... onwards!

* * *

New Fish

Chapter Two: Mr SexGod

So Diary. What am I supposed to do?

What? What's that? You can't talk? Yeah. That's right.

Excuse me, while I go and try to catch my last bit of sanity as it goes running out my front door.

Okay okay. Calm down. I'll write down a list of pros and cons. That always works...

Pro: I've still got friends who didn't see my retarded outburst.

Con: I think.

Pro: I've found out that I live next to a GOD.

Con: Who now thinks I'm bonkers.

Pro: It's all a dream.

Con: LOL. That didn't even fool me.

Pro: I've still got a hidden packet of marshmallows in the drawer of my bedside table.

Con: I just went and checked. No. Apparently I've eaten them all. FML.

Pro: Lasagne for dinner tonight?

Con: WHAT THE HELL? How is that going to help me?

Pro: Maybe GOD is deaf. I mean, it's not like he's ever answered my prayers or anything...

Con: Pssh. Wishful thinking nutbag alert!

Pro: Shuttup.

Con: Only when you stop being such an optimistic freak.

Pro: At least I'm not a constant pessimistic jerkwad emo.

Con: That's cool. At least I'm not talking to myself via a pro and con list.

Pro: ...

Pro: Screw you.

AARRGHHH. I CAN'T EVEN WRITE A PROS AND CONS LIST WITHOUT GOING CRAZY.

Mr SexGod is NEVER going to EVER reciprocate my feelings.

Whatever. I'm just going to sneak a bag of marshmallows up here and play minesweeper and hopefully I'll die from an overdose of sugar and mine explosions.

Yeah. Wishful thinking again.

Anyways.

I best be going.

Lotsa Love,

Kana

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"So let me get this straight. You stepped out of your house, yelled ' Yeah. Get ready world. A new fish is in town and she's gonna rock. Your. WORLD!' and then posed... with at least fifty plus people watching you?"

It was lunch time and two girls were lounging under a large tree, revelling in the cool shade that the thick trunks provided. The girl whose light brown hair was bound together by a hairband in a ponytail on top of her head let out a light tinkling laugh before continuing.

"Are you nuts?"

Glumly, the black haired girl nodded, a grim smile on her face. Her normally sparkling brown eyes were downcast as she nervously waited for the opinion of her potential friend.

"You. Are. Freaking. Crazy."

"I KNOWW. HELP ME! Please don't hate me!"

In an attempt to hide her twitching lips from the view of the other girl, the brown haired girl turned her head slightly, her long lashes tickling her cheeks as she lightly closed her eyes. A soft breeze whistled past, tugging the girls hair and playing with the cloth of their uniforms.

"...I was kidding. Really. It's cool. I'd rather a weird, pancake flipping crazy person over a boring normal person for a best friend any day."

A smile appeared on the brown haired girl's lips as she lazily opened an eye and grinned cheekily at the other girl who sighed in relief before a matching grin appeared on her face.

"So..." The brown haired girl sat up, crossed her slim legs and stared at the other girl, "Yama... I mean, sorry, Kana. Did anything else happen after that?"

Kana glanced up and a thoughtful look crossed her features before quickly morphing into an excited grin.

"No... Nothing... But... Why were the twin apples confused?"

"Kusarabe Aoi!" A male voice interrupted Kana's joke. Kusarabe Aoi, the brown haired girl, raised a brow at the oncoming boy who staggered a bit at the faint hint of a glare. He stopped in front of the girls, two hands raised in defence and a cheerful grin plastered on his face.

"Yo. Sorry to interrupt your little girl talk but... Kusarabe, the teacher wants to see you. Something about stolen art supplies?"

"Ah crap, she found out."

Swearing lightly under her breath, Aoi muttered a quick "See ya" before exiting the scene, light brown hair fluttering in the breeze before being flicked into the boy's face. He playfully glared at her retreating form, a grin breaking out as she glanced back at him with a soft smile.

"So, Momo, when are you going to ask her out?"

He jerked in surprise and turned to face Kana, purple eyes widening and a quick denial on his lips.

"What? No! Who would want to go out with her?"

She smirked at his obvious lie. In a desperate attempt to change the subject he blabbered the first thing on his mind. Which, as usual was...

"So um, do you like tennis?"

Her lips twitched as she responded.

"So um, do you like Aoi?"

"..."

She grinned.

"Look, Yama, its complicated... I'd rather not talk about it."

Surprised and somewhat ashamed of her forwardness, she let it go. The boy really did look quite uncomfortable.

"Actually, my name is Kana. And yeah, I used to be really into tennis."

"Eh? Kana? As in, THE Kana of St Rudolf who transferred here? That's YOU?"

She froze. They all knew. Thoughts were running through her mind. How could she get out of it? Her mind was so preoccupied with attempting to come up with denial strategies that she almost didn't hear his next few words.

"No way! Wow, you're different to what I expected. But you DO have an organised air about you. Trust. You being the best team manager out in the high school world and all."

She visibly relaxed. So that was all. Letting out a light giggle, she shook her head.

" No, I'm not as good as the rumors let on..."

"No need to be shy, Miss Kana! I heard how the St Rudolf's soccer team improved greatly under your reign. They managed to get to Nationals and all that."

"Yes but... They were just really talented. Really."

Unconvinced, Momoshiro grinned at her before dropping the subject.

"You said you were really into tennis?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
**A week later...  
**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Without realising it, Kana and Momoshiro spent the rest of their lunch break talking and laughing with each other. His easygoing nature allowed her to open up and say whatever she was thinking and by the end of the week, Kana found herself constantly around him and they were the best of friends. No one else mentioned her past or asked why she moved and she was grateful for it. Finally, she was fitting in with the crowd, not differing for the norm. She wasn't being a super freak, and when she was being weird, people laughed along with her.

Kusarabe Aoi was also a godsend, an absolute angel. Everything Kana always wished she was but could never hope to be. She still wondered about Aoi and Momo's relationship but never questioned it again. Maybe... they-

_Rrrrrriiiiiiiinnnnnnnnggggggg_

Snapping out of her reverie and letting out a sigh, she gathered her books from her desk and got up to leave. The last class of the day had just finished and she was eager to get home. She slowly ambled towards the door, not energetic enough to actually dash home.

"Hey hey, Kanaaaa. Lets grab a bite to eat. There's this awesome hamburger shop that I go to all the time. It's awesome!"

Without even waiting for an answer Momo grabbed her arm and dragged her off, her faint protests ignored.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"My god. Are you sure you're human? How many are you going to eat?"

"What? You've got 6 burgers, two chips and a jumbo drink! Hypocrite!"

"I'm a growing boy! And you're a soon to be obese woman!"

"Now that's just rude..."

"I can't believe you made me pay for it."

"Heh. You dragged me here and forced me into it! Violence against women, Japan says no. Therefore, you, being the gentleman, must pay. YAY."

"...You suck..."

"No, YOU suck... Penis."

She grinned and he barked out a laugh.

"Heheh, you wish little girlie. But you're buying desert."

"Deal. Let's get those cheap little soft serve cones..."

"AS IF. They're like, 30 yen a cone. Do you realise how much your 7 burgers, three fries and super size drink cost?"

"You said I could order whatever I wanted..."

He opened his mouth to reply but a different voice cut in.

"It's Momo-nyah!"

"Yo, sempai."

Surprised, Kana turned and saw two boys who slightly resembled cats. The red haired one turned to look at Kana and realised she was a girl. His eyes widened and a wide cheshire grin broke out on his face.

"Oh! Is this a date, nyah?" He held out a paw before continuing, "I'm, Kikumaru Eiji. You must be the Kusamane Aka girl, Momo's always talking about."

"...You mean, Kusarabe Aoi?" Looking bored, shorter cat person shook his head and wondered why he was even there.

Amused, a smirk appeared on Kana's face as she looked at the horrified Momo.

"No-o-o! You're too noisy Kikumaru sempai! This is Kana and she WISHES we were dating."

"Hah. As if loverboy. I'm Aoi's friend, who he WISHES he was dating."

She giggled as his face turned red. The red haired cat named Kikumaru let out a laugh that sounded like "NYAHAHAHAHAHA" which only made her laugh harder. The short cat person smirked and pulled his white cap down further on down his head.

"Oi! Shut up you two! It's not funny!"

She snorted. It slipped her mind that she had sworn never to bring it up and where's the fun in that anyway?

"It kinda is..."

"NYAHAHAHAHAHA."

"...Mada mada dane"

"...LOLWUT?"

And much to the horror of Momo they laughed and laughed and laughed.

"This looks like fun."

Surprised, Kana looked up at the speaker.

And immediately stopped laughing.

It was HIM.

Plush, perfectly shaped lips lifted in a gentle smile.

A cute button nose.

A slim, almost feminine figure.

Straight light brown hair, cut perfectly to a faultless length.

And eyes that were closed to accommodate his smile. They seemed otherwise unremarkable if it wasn't for the fact that they were the most amazing eyes she had ever seen. Blue. No... Cerulean. And so deep. As cliché as it was, she could almost feel herself falling into them.

It was Mr SexGod. Her incredibly hot neighbour.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
**To be continued...  
**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Well I hope you like it. Enough to review and read the next chapter anyways.

As a side note, Aka means red and Aoi means blue so Kikumaru confused the two names. See what I did there? Yeah. Pretty nifty, no?

And no, this does NOT mean that she'll end up with Mr SexGod. She's just a bit obsessed and fully fangirled. If that makes sense.

Well, thanks for reading.

Yumcha-girl

xx


	3. The Trouble with Perving

Thanks so so soo much to all the people who reviewed (which is like, what, five?). It was so encouraging to know that some people are actually reading this. And some people are actually enjoying it too. Which is weird. But thanks. Your reviews all made me smile. Like, a lot. If there were people with me they would have been freaked out, because people smiling crazily for no apparent reason are kinda scary. But there wasn't. Because I'm cool like that.

Also, special thanks to Coco96. I wrote that review in like 60 seconds and I haven't looked at it since. And I totally get you. Really. I kinda want to shoot myself now but I shall refrain for the good of this story.

So, I don't own Prince of Tennis. Obviously. If I did, the characters would probably kill me. Painfully, too.

Anyways.

Onwards we go.

New Fish

Chapter 3: The Trouble with Perving

Hey wassup mah awesome diary of awesomeness which is so much more awesomer than I

Urgh. Sooo embarrassing.

Okay okay. So what happened?

I met Mr SexGod.

He was THERE. In front of ME.

He knows who ME is!

...Unfortunately, he knows me as "that super weird freaky girl who wouldn't stop staring at his ultra hotness".

Of course he didn't say it, being the perfect definition of perfection and gentlemaness that he is. But he was probably thinking it. I think EVERYONE was thinking it. Even the loser who makes the hamburgers in the back.

So what happened was, Mr SexGod appeared. Which is enough to make me lose my train of thought and maybe forget to speak. But THEN, he talked to me. TO ME.

I was too busy basking in his perfect presence and perving the hell outta him to notice at first (seriously, I haven't seen him that close since, like, FOREVER). Then I realised his godly lips were moving. So I was staring at those for a while, possibly imagining what those would feel like on mine. Oh god, I'm so excited right now just thinking about it.

I'm getting soo offtrack, I can fantasise later...

ANYWAYS

While I was staring at his lips, apparently he was asking me my name or something. Then of course everyone looked at me looking at him.

And Momo, that bastard, started pissing himself laughing. Which, of course, made everyone else laugh too.

So pretty much, everyone knows about my crush/attractedness/love/obsession with Fuji Syuusuke. Including the great, sexy man himself.

...

Um, I'm just going to go drink some bleach now.

Ciao behbeh

Perhaps if I survive I'll be back.

Kana

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
**The next day...  
**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

_Bang! Crash! _

"Argh! Owww! What the..?"

Groggily, Kana lifted her head off the carpet of her floor and tried to sit up but the blankets twisted around her legs made it a hard feat. With a cry, she tripped and fell on the ground again.

"Stupid blanket."

After untangling the blanket she managed stagger up into a standing position.

"Stupid alarm clock."

With a yawn she reached down and picked up the damn thing before replacing it on her bedside table.

"Stupid unreachable snooze button."

She glared at the gadget before turning away to get ready for school.

Then, with a jolt, she remembered what had happened the day before. She flinched and crouched into a ball on the ground. Defense position number 1: Fetal Position.

"... Stupid Kana..."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was just another day and she was just another standard student in the crowd. She was normal. There was nothing about her that would make anyone pay attention to her in particular.

But even though she told herself that constantly, Kana didn't feel like that. She felt as though everyone was looking at her. Like they all knew her secret. Like they knew that she had already embarrassed herself . Like they all knew that she was unmistakably in love with Fuji Syuusuke, one of the most popular boys in school.

"Haha Kana, " they laughed at her," As if someone like you will ever deserve someone as great as the Tensai Fuji..."

God. She needed to get a grip.

She briskly walked towards the girls bathroom, shoved open the door and halted to a stop in front of the mirror. Staring at her reflection she noticed something.

_Oh great. A pimple. That's bloody perfect. Now I can seduce Fuji by shoving this in his face._

_I can see it happening now..._

_Me: "Oh hey Fuji, the most sexiest man on the entire planet."_

_Fuji: "Oh wow Kana, whom I actually have a burning desire for. You're looking awfully good today." _

_Me: "Oh yeah. It must be this new pimple I got. Best fashion accessory OUT." _

_Fuji: *eyes widening, showing those gorgeous cerulean eyes of his* "HOLY CRAP KANA YOU'RE HOT! I CAN'T CONTROL MY DESIRES ANYMORE! LETS GO OUT AND GET MARRIED AND HAVE BABIES!" *whisks me away* _

_Me: OH HAAEEELLLL YEEAAHHHH_

_..._

_Pssh. I WISH. _

"OII! KANA BANANAAA!"

A hand waved in front of her face, skimming her nose and scaring the flying peacocks out of her.

Purely out of reaction she lifted her arms in a "wax on wax off" position. Defence position number two: karate kid pose.

"Um, what are you doing, freak?" Aoi lifted an eyebrow while surveying Kana's pose, a smile of amusement playing on her lips.

"Nothing... What's up Aoi?" Quickly, Kana flung her arms back into their normal position, pretending she was normal.

"Not much bro... Hey apparently Momo lost his last match against that Mamushi guy. The rule is: when thee loser loses, thyself and thy kinsmen shall make fun of thee loser. i.e. Let's go make fun of him."

"God you are SO in love with him."

"What? NO!"

"NYAHAHAHA"

"...What was that?"

"I don't know, some cat person did it once and I thought it was funny. It seemed appropriate at this time. I thought I'd try it out..."

"... Cat person? NYAHAHA? Appropriate?"

"Yeah... STFU!"

"TITS OR GTFO!"

"ORLY!"

"LOLLERSKATES!"

"LOLS ROYCE!"

"That's a new one..."

"I'm a super muffin genius. Be jealous of my awesomeness."

She held up a peace sign close to her face and winked. Aoi raised another eyebrow and snorted.

"Hah. You sound like that Atobe guy."

"Who? Also, back tracking, who's the Mamushi guy?"

"He's the one who looks like this."

Aoi slouched down, her knees bending, arms dangling past her knees. A depressed/angry look crossed her face and a tied handkerchief somehow appeared on her head.

"Fushuuuuuuuu."

"..."

"Fushuuuuuuuuuuuu."

"..."

"FUSSSSHUUUUUUUUUUUUUU."

"AHAHAHAHAHA. WHAT THE HELL IS **THAT**?"

And there they both stood, laughing as hard as their bodies would let them. Soon, Aoi was using the sink to hold her shaking body up and Kana was flinging her arms around like a madwoman. And they would have stayed there for at least another hour but Kana, still flailing her arms around, hit the soap dispenser, let out a loud "OWWWW!" before a loud bang indicated that the soap dispenser had dislodged from the wall. Aoi, doubled over in laughter again, tears streaming down her face.

"Oh crap! Let's get outta here!"

Faster than you can say "'" they bolted out the door, their boisterous laughter echoing through the corridors.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Her lips were twitching like crazy. She could feel them moving 100km/h.

_Don't laugh. Don't laugh. Don't laugh. _

The boy standing in front of her glared. Like, SUPER glared.

She could feel a laugh bubbling up but held it down with will power she didn't know she had.

He frowned and his posture changed to something similar to what Aoi had demonstrated before. The depressed/angry look crossed his face.

_Don't laugh. Don't laugh. Don't laugh. _

_*twitch* *twitch*_

"Fushuuuu."

She froze.

Then exploded.

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Aoi was PERFECT! OH MAH GAWD! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

Annoyed and confused, he turned to leave.

"Oh no! Wait!" She giggled. "Kaidoh-san! Sorry! I didn't mean it! Don't leave me!"

"..." He glared.

She sobered up. Or tried to anyway.

"Look, sorry. It's nothing personal. It's just that... You remind me of someone..."

_Not exactly a lie..._

"So, um, please. Let's get on with this bloody history assignment. I swear I won't laugh anymore!"

She got down on her knees, her hands clasped in front of her face and a pleading look on her face. His glare softened as her brown eyes got impossibly wide and innocent.

"Fushuu... Do whatever you want."

"YAY!" She jumped up and pumped a fist in the air. "We'll get the top mark FO SHO!"

He sighed. An almost pained look appeared on his face.

That damn teacher for choosing this girl as an assignment partner.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"So I heard you met Mamushi?"

Momo grinned over at her, the tomato sauce from the burger he was eating was smeared on his face. He barked out a laugh before continuing.

"Apparently you laughed at him for almost an hour."

"...Shuttup... Aoi impersonated him beforehand and it was the FUNNIEST thing. I hope Kaidoh-san isn't too insulted..."

"Haha. Nah. He's had worse partners..."

"...I noticed you ignored my input on Aoi's hilarity."

"...Shut up. You're too noisy."

He grinned at her to show that he wasn't serious.

"Ah if it isn't my two favourite kouhais...Not including Kaidoh and Echizen of course."

The voice was like music to her ears. A choir of angels singing to her ears. Absolute perfection.

"Yo Fuji sempai."

Momo greeted him casually, casting amused glances at Kana and internally pissing himself.

"Oi Kana! Greet your sempai properly!"

"Ah! Um, ."

"..."

It was silent. All eyes were on Kana.

"Oh crap. I mean, hi.."

Blood rushed to her head. Her head was pounding. Her heart was trying to jump out her throat.

He smiled.

"ARIOEJIOMEORWQ to you too, Kana-san."

A glazed look materialised in her chocolate eyes, her lips parted in a surprised gape.

"Abubaruwakry."

Momo, that bastard, was laughing again.

"Oh god Kana... And you say I'VE got it bad..."

She ignored him and continued to stare at Fuji. His perfectness was intoxicating.

He let out a chuckle, the vibrations of his body making his hair swish around. He was saying something but her ears weren't working. Nothing was working for her. Her body had shut down completely and all she could do was watch the beautiful angel in front of her.

"So, Kana! Do you want to do it?"

The loud voice yelling near her ear snapped her back to reality. She jerked and turned to glare at the culprit which was, of course, Momo.

"What?"

She was snapping and she knew it. But she was really annoyed that he had interrupted her staring moment.

"I said, do you want to do it?"

She looked at him, a blank look on her face. She had no idea what he was talking about.

"Do what...?"

Fuji smiled a pure, angelic smile of perfection at her and she blanked out, caught in the magic of his smile. Momo was saying something but she was too busy staring at Fuji with that glazed look to notice.

"...Could you do that for me?" he asked softly.

She'd do anything for that gorgeous angel.

"Yes. Of course." She whispered, still in a trance.

He smiled that smile again. Her heart was fluttering and trying to break free of her body. It knew where I belonged. It belonged with the beautiful angel. He raised his coke into the air.

"I'd like to make a toast. To Kana, our new manager."

"To Kan-wait. WHAT?"

Their faces had identical mischievous grins. She snapped out of her dream and fell straight into a nightmare.

"WHAAAT?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
**To be continued...  
**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

So hopefully, this chapter wasn't too weird. My actual storyline hasn't started yet, really. Just setting it out and all that. Um and to be honest, I'm kinda winging it. But its almost 2000 words. That's pretty impressive...

So next chappie, the actual story might start. Or something. Cool.

Review please?

I'm begging on my knees. Really.

I'll love you forever if you do.

Yumcha-girl xx

"The name's Kana. I like marshmallows and I don't like maths." She's new, wearing Seigaku blue and out to restart her highschool life. OCx?


	4. Why I hate bushes

Apparently this site doesn't like spam or doesn't accept it when people type EGSVDKJNEWLMVIAM, which means some words in the last story was deleted. Which would mean it didn't make sense. THEREFORE, I have added those missing words. And hopefully it will make sense. But I'm sure it still won't. BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S HAPPENING EITHER :|

Oh and I'm aware that this is a really really late update… but you know… I found out that in minesweeper, you can change the mines into flowers. YOU CAN BLOW UP FLOWERS. I don't know who came up with this retarded idea but I am in love. I hope for god it's a guy because I don't really know how I'm going to go about making out with a chick.

Enough of my pre-story ranting.

CHAAAAARRRGGEE!

* * *

New Fish

Chapter 4: Why I hate bushes

"A Hamburger", a popular fast food outlet, was filled to the brim with adolescent teenagers wolfing down afternoon meals while loudly chattering about their day. There was, however, a silence that had enveloped one of the booths. Two boys, one almost feminine in his delicate looks and the other ultra manly in his rough appearance, were looking amusedly at a girl. She was perched on the edge of the seat, legs uncrossed and a look on her face that was hard to distinguish between shock, confusion, uncertainty and horror. Her brown eyes stared hard at the two boys, a light frown playing on her forehead as she internally digested what had just happened. Then, her eyes brightened and a somewhat sarcastic smile appeared on her face.

"Oh... I get it... Hardy-freaking-har. You guys crack me up. Really. I'm just gonna call the nearest circus and tell them that they accidently left their two funniest clowns behind. I seriously almost believed you two... Actually screw the circus, you guys should totally be villains on that TV show "Lie to Me". The guy would shoot himself. I want to too actually... not him, me."

The boy to her left had an incredulous look on his face, purple eyes laughing at her serious tone. The boy to her right, however, had a pleasant smile on his pretty face as he watched the reactions of the girl amusedly.

"...And I suppose you guys would even go as far as to..." She paused, narrowing her eyes at the two boys." Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Well, you see..." Momo, the ultra manly boy on her left, stopped talking and looked at her, trying to figure out a way to put it gently. "Um, well... Kana... you know... we uh... need... um...Fuji-sempai? Help?"

The tensai smiled angelically at Kana.

"We need a manager. With Kawamura focusing on his sushi career, we believe that Inui now needs to focus more on his playing rather than managing our team. So we've decided that you, top manager Kana from St Rudolph, will be our new, well... manager."

He'd said it simply and easily but the words still muddled up in her brain and she couldn't comprehend what he was saying to her.

"Who the hell is Kakamura? And this Inui guy? What's this about sushi? Playing? Playing what? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

They both grinned.

"Tennis, Kana... Tennis."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Holy shite. TENNIS?

I mean, hey diary... Wassup mah homie D?

But really.

TENNIS?

Maybe, if it was a soccer team. Just bring them oranges at half time and they love you. I don't know why, but soccer players LOVE oranges.

What are you supposed to give tennis players? Lemons? But then they'd mistake them for tennis balls and start hitting them with their rackets and eating the actual balls.

Hah. Momo eating balls.

HAHAHAHAHA GREAT MENTAL IMAGE.

But SRSLY.

TENNIS?

I mean, I like watching tennis. Sometimes. Depends. Only if they're really super cool... Like me... What do you mean "no lying"? Cow.

But I think they think that if I manage them they'll somehow go to nationals like that St Rudolph's soccer team. As I said before, THEY HAD TALENT. I have no idea if Momo, that loser, can even HIT that little ball.

Of course Fuji can. He's Fuji.

Soooo perfect.

(It's so weird though. And depressing. We're neighbours but I never see him. *epic sadface* )

But I suppose I'm more worried that the other players might hate me. I mean, I'm not exactly the most popular person. God. I wish I was Aoi. Really. She's so perfect. Even more so than Fuji...I don't get why Momo just doesn't ask her out already. They fit so well together, like they're each other's last puzzle piece in the game of life.

Wow. I'm a poet and I didn't even know it.

Anyways, this melancholy stuff is making me crave marshmallows. I shall gooooooooo

Look out tennis peoples. Kana isa cominggggg

xx

Suckers.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"So where is she then?" A boy whose hair could only be described as strange spoke up.

Silence ensured as the boys looked amongst each other. They had been waiting at the tennis courts for just over 15 minutes. The boy who had spoken worriedly checked his watch. Another boy with red hair and a bandage plastered on his face who had been previously jumping around grabbed the shortest boy who was wearing a white cap.

"Oiiii Ochibi! Where's Kana-nya?"

"Sempai…. You're heavy."

"Oi Kanaaaa! You're so laaaate!" cried out the purple eyed boy… To no one in particular.

"Urusei!" The snake look-a-like snapped.

"Right back atcha Mamushi! Wanna fight?"

They growled at each other like angry bears who had accidently eaten each other's honey. And begun wrestling as such. The rest, except for the worried looking boy with weird hair, ignored their grunts and show of manliness.

"She can't be a great manager if she's not even on time… right? I mean, time managing is part of managing. Even OCHIBI is on time-nyah!"

They continued to mutter amongst themselves while the two manly bears growled angrily in the background.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kana was hiding in the bushes. Yes_._ Hiding in the_ bushes_.

Why? She had no idea. Her mind, unfortunately for her, was retarded. Thinking back to her dad's constant weird behaviour she concluded that it was genetic. _GOD DAMN YOU FATHER._

"Oi Kanaaaa! You're so laaaate!"

_Oh Momo. Hey… What am I supposed to say? Actually I came early but... _

She superKaidohglared at the bushes. What was going on? What was she going? What was she going to SAY?

_Oh yeah. Hey Momo… Just..ah… chillin in the bushes. You know? Bush chilling style? It's like… really popular in Jamaica... What do you mean I'm not Jamaican? What? ...ITS BECAUSE I'M BLACK, ISN'T IT? _

…

_Nah… _

_Hey guys. I'm your new manager… I think I dropped my arm somewhere… Help? I mean.. wait what? _

_WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT STRAIGHT JACKET? _

…_._

_This sucks. _

_I HATE YOU MOMO._

_(I love you Fuji) _

_BUT I HATE YOU MOMO! _

Kana, too deep in her inner mind rants, curses and love professing, didn't notice the pale slim hand parting the branches in front of her_. _The hand's owner smiled pleasantly at the crouching self cursing girl who was lost in thought.

"Good Morning Kana." He whispered.

"YAAAAAAAAARRRGGHH!"

"…My GOD! What the hell was THAT?" yelled Momo, clutching at Kaidoh.

"A g-g-g-g-g-ghost…?"

"HAHA! A white snake!"

"URUSEI!"

She was dragged unceremoniously out of the bushes. Twigs, sticks and possibly some animal droppings clung to her. Not exactly the best first impression...

"GASP! A SPY?"

"What? NO! I mean..Um.. hi… I'm…"

The whole group went silent. In fact… the whole world did. It was a silent night… I mean, uh, day.

S

I

L

E

N

C

E

.

.

.

She didn't like it…

.

.

.

_Say something! _

_._

"OH GOD. I'M SO SICK OF THESE BUSH CHILLIN JAMAICANS TELLING ME THAT I'VE LOST MY ARM!"

"…"

"…"

"… Sorry? What did you say?"

"…."

"Uh..."

"Mada mada dane."

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS SAY THAT?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**That night…**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Well uh… THAT was sufficiently awkward…

Oops. I mean.

HI DiArY! I wUv YoOh!

Anyways…

GOD. THAT. WAS. AWKWARD.

AWKWARDER THAN AN AWKWARD TURTLE AND AN AWKWARD SNAIL COMBINED! AND THAT'S LIKE, AN IMPLOSION OF AWKWARDNESS.

Also, I think the captain (Who is also, pretty much, a walking hot hotdog of stoic hotness) hates me.

WHY LIFE? WHYY?

Well…

It started off cause I freaked out and dove into a bush…

Yeah I know. A BUSH.

Sanity? What sanity?

Maybe if they weren't like freaking Godzillas (correction: freaking HOT Godzillas. Well, except for Fuji- he's not a Godzilla, he's a GOD, full stop. Oh and Momo _definitely_ isn't hot. And neither is Kaidoh… actually. Nevermind the "hot" thing.) I wouldn't have freaked out. And then I wouldn't have been in the bush.

And then I wouldn't have completely ruined my chances of ever seeming normal.

And then I wouldn't have completely ruined my chances with Mr Sexgod.

…

Maybe I'll go try that bleach again?

LuFf Ya!

Kana xx

PS I HATE BUSH CHILLIN JAMAICANS AND LOST ARMS!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
**To be continued...  
**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Yeah I know what you're thinking. "Oh I hate you yumcha girl. You and you're goddamn story. Why is your name 'Yumcha girl' anyway?"

Well.. to be honest I think its because I had yumcha on the day I made my account. And I'm always hungry. ALWAYS.

But if you hate this so much... please leave a review and tell me what I'm doing wrong?

KAY THNX BYE!

Ps. I mean no offence to any Jamaicans. Especially not to those who "bush chill". Or who tell people they've lost their arms.

Pps. ARMS ARE PEOPLE TOO!

Ppps. If you dont review I will hunt you DOWN... And ATTACK you... (Kidding, I'll like, fill your shoes with jelly or something. That gross unedible yellow kind:)


	5. Heydidlyho neighbourinos

I just realised. I can reply to reviews through the _story. _

… yeah, I'm ReAlLy SmUrT!111one!

Anyways:

**Dove tree**: -hugs- haha I love that first impression: "uhhh, you're weird?"  
We have a lot in common. I can see a bright happy biffle-y future for us, dearie. Oh and don't worry, apparently I talk to my computer. Yeah. I know.

**Chocolvr69: **You'll realise soon, that I have made this chapter completely marshmallow free (apart from that one). You're welcome. Haha, I decided to stalk my reviewers?  
P.P.S (I don't know, I like P.P.S more than P.S.S because P.P.S reminds me of pepsi. Which is an _awesome_ word. But I think it's P.S.S) I LOVE solitaire. But nowadays I find that it just takes longer to complete and I get pissy whenever I screw up. The fireworks at the end are EPIC though.

Thanks to all who have ever submitted a review. If I see you walking down the street, I'll probably kiss you.

* * *

New Fish

Chapter 5: Heydidlyho neighbourinos 

"Okay okay okay… Hold up…. YOU'RE the new tennis manager? Ahahahaha! And you hid in a BUSH? AHAHAHA!"

It was a pleasant day. The pale blue sky was lightly dotted with fluffy white clouds and the earth shone with the warmth of the sun. A soothing breeze raced around, happily cooling everything down to a wonderful temperature.

Two girls, however, were in ignorance of that fact. One, with brown hair, was laughing uncontrollably. The other, with black hair, looked grim and somewhat depressed. Both were lounging on the rooftop, lunchboxes scattered next to their forms.

"Aoooiiiiii," whined the black haired girl. "It's not THAT funny! It's like 2012 has come early…"

She sighed loudly, hands swinging up to hide her face.

"I'm so screwed…."

Aoi, still giggling slightly, turned to her friend and smiled.

"Ah, it can't be THAT bad. I don't think you realise how many girls would kill to be the team's manager. Those guys are immensely popular you know?"

To Aoi's surprise, this didn't raise her friend's spirit, rather, it made the girl suddenly look like a piano had fallen on her face.

"That's the thing. Girls would kill for this. I'M SO SCREWED. Do you REALISE how DANGEROUS fan girls can be? I'll be dead before my next birthday!"

"Haha calm down, Kana. I'll be there to protect you… and.. So will Fuji-san, riiiiiiight?"

Laughing, she nudged Kana while continuously shouting "Aye? Aye? AYE? Fujifujifuji! AYYEE! FUJI!"

"HAHAHA! I WISH! I'll tell you one thing, it's almost impossible standing next to him not to just jump him. But I don't know how I'll survive watching him play tennis every morning without _raping_ him."

"Haha, what are you going to do if he takes his shirt off?"

"Um, faint from all its godly perfection… _Duh._"

"In approval of Fuji-san's godly perfect abs, can I hear an amen?"

"AMEN!" cried out both, laughing like madwomen.

So deep in their amusement were they that they didn't notice that someone had slipped through the door until they heard a soft voice.

"Did you call me, Kusarabe-san?"

Shocked, both girls turned to see Fuji-the-sex-god himself standing in the doorway, an innocent and amused smile playing on his lips. Aoi had an immediate reaction of flinch-gasping while Kana stared confusedly at Fuji before slowly turning red a look of pure horror appeared on her face.

"Fu-fu-fu-Fuji-sempai?"

"Hm? Ah, Good Morning Kana. You too, Kusarabe-san." He politely bowed his head, that amused smile never slipping from his (beautiful) face.

In reply, Kana giggled, nervously shifting her eyes away and prayed that her face didn't explode. Aoi muttered a quick "Mornin to you too, sempai."

"So…" He smiled angelically, tilting his (perfect) head to the side, "What were you two talking about?"

_Um, nothing. Just you and your perfect abdominal muscles. _

"Ah…um…"

"We were discussing Kana's new job as manager for the tennis club."

Kana turned, surprised, to gape at Aoi who simply smiled innocently back prompting Kana to follow her lead.

"Ahaha… yeah. That."

_My god, she's a bloody genius_.

"Ah, that. Thank you very much for accepting Kana."

"Err… No problem.."

"Speaking of which, sempai. Kana is slightly worried about the reactions of the rest of the population in our school. More specifically, the _female_ ones."

"Hm… We haven't thought of that."

"Well.. for now, I think it'd be better if Kana had someone to help her, you know?"

At this, Fuji raised a (perfect) brow while Kana stared at her, her jaw barely five centimetres from the floor as Aoi smiled mischievously back.

_I don't really get how that's supposed to save me from murderous fans but…._

"I'm not really sure how that's supposed to help save Kana." Spoke up a new voice- this one gruff with manly manliness.

"… Go away, Momoshiro. Don't you have a canteen to go terrorise?"

Aoi looked pointedly at the door he had just strolled through.

Ignoring the door, he turned to look up towards the sky.

"Don't you have an art teacher to go harass?"

"Urgh, why are you here anyway? Just go away and shove a-"

Aoi's reply was cut short by Fuji's light tinkle of a laugh.

"Ah, I'm so glad to see that my kouhais are getting along…"

She pouted.

"ANYWAYS. Before this brute came and _rudely _interrupted, I was going to nominate myself as Kana's assistant."

Although everyone knew this was coming; Kana and Momo both stared at her in silent shock. Until Momo burst out into laughter.

"BAHAHAHA! _YOU?_ Who would want you on the team?"

Aoi's face turned pink.

Then turned red with anger.

Momo, laughing boisterously, didn't notice the dark aura that started to swirl around her.

"_You_." She whispered dangerously, "You don't think I can do it? Huh? _Wanna bet?" _

He stepped closer, a dark spark lighting his eyes while he brought his face closer to hers, whispering just as low.

"_You're on, little girlie." _

So deep in their conversation (err, challenge?) were they, that they didn't notice how close they were standing. Each punctured word seemed to bring their faces closer.

"If I can stay manager for 2 months, you have to be my slave for a week."

"And if you _can't_, you have to be _my_ slave for a week."

"Deal."

"_Deal._"

"Hmph."

"…"

Suddenly, Momo's face turned pink and a dazed, confused look appeared as he stared down at the determined girl's face just five centimetres from his own. A soft look sparked into his eyes and he slowly opened his mouth, intending to say something.

"…What are you looking at, monkey boy?"

He twitched in reply before shoving her away and stalking angrily towards the exit.

"Bah. Who would like you anyway? Not cute at all."

Aoi stared, confused, at his retreating back until he slowly disappeared from view. His continued dark mutterings of "stupid woman" and "Not cute. Not cute at all" echoed through the doorway.

She frowned.

"…Stupid monkey…"

She then suddenly turned to Kana and Fuji, both of whom had been forgotten in the previous frenzy of emotions.

"You guys think I'm cute… right?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
**Later that day  
**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

He turned to face her, the same pleasant smile gracing his features, his eyes in perfect smiling crescents. A small breeze tugged at his hair and pink petals floated gaily down. He looked like an angel.

"Ah, we're neighbours?"

Kana shyly looked away before answering, a light blush tingling on her cheeks.

"Um, yeah… "

How was she supposed to complete proper sentences with him smiling at her like that?

"I can't believe we're next door neighbours… Why didn't you say so sooner?"

Kana blushed, glanced at the angel beside her, before quickly turning her face back towards the front.

_I didn't want you to realise that __I_ _was your weird screwed up neighbour… _

"I… uh… Wasn't sure if it was you or not."

He smiled at her.

"Well now we know."

She hesitantly smiled back.

"Ehehe! I guess you two can walk to and from school together now! You know, to protect Kana from rabid fangirls and all that…"

Aoi grinned widely, eyes glinting mischievously. She was, after all, the one who told Fuji about his house's closeness to Kana's (who by the way, felt like throwing up, dancing around like crazy and dressing up like a turtle. All at the SAME time).

"Then, I better leave. Have fun you two!"

With a wide smile, a slight giggle and a conspicuous wink to Kana, Aoi was gone.

Kana then snapped out of her Fuji trance.

"…Huh? What? Wait! Don't go yet!"

But Aoi was nowhere to be found.

_Arrrgh! Shit shit shit. What do I say? _

_So… how was your d- I THINK YOU'RE SUPER HAWT! IMPREGNATE ME! _

…

_Yeah no. _

_GODDAMN IT AOI. _

"So, Kana-san. How was your day?"

"It was… great. Super duper great in fact. Yeah. You?"

He turned his smiling face towards her, his smile somehow widening.

"Well, now that we're walking home together, I'm super duper great too."

She felt herself reddening.

"Uh… um.. Oh hey look! Trees!"

He chuckled softly.

"Fascinating."

Glancing at Fuji, Kana smiled at herself.

_Teehee. Thanks Aoi. _

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

As the two slowly made their way home, Kana slowly overcame her shyness. They had talked about various subjects; from trees, to hockey sticks to peanut butter jelly time.

Yes. Peanut butter jelly time. (Specifically involving a dog in a banana suit)

And from there…

"But I just can't go past: Brian, why are you acting so wheird?"

"No, no, no! When he's like: She made me eat her hair pie!... NO! Stewie had some too!"

He gently chuckled again as she let out a snort of laughter during her sentence.

"Best. Show. EVER."

"Oh Kana, I heartily agree."

To say she was starstruck was an understatement. It was love. Pure love baby.

She couldn't believe her luck. Right now, the man of her dreams, the angel of her fantasies and the god of her world was walking her home.

It was like… a dream come true.

_Now all I need is for him to kiss me, confess his love for me, sweep me away to Ireland to elope amongst leprechauns and live happily ever after with our three children (two boys and a girl). _

_Pshyeah riiiiiggght._

Suddenly he turned to her.

"We've arrived."

"Ah, yes."

"…"

She smiled awkwardly at him. Why wasn't he saying anything? Why was he looking at her like that?

The pleasant smile was gone. His brows were slightly furrowed and a light breeze tugged at his hair as he frowned softly at her.

She stiffened as his hand suddenly but slowly reached up and gently pushed a few loose strands from her face. His eyes slowly opened and stared at her. All she could do was stare back, a pale blush adorning her cheeks.

_Blue. So, so, so blue. _

…_Wait. Are they coming closer? _

A figured appeared beside them, interrupting the moment.

"Aniki, you… Eh? Kana?"

Surprised, she jerked away from Fuji's grasp only to gape at the intruder.

"Yu-Yuuta…?"

_HOLY SHITE WHAT IS __HE_ _DOING HERE? _

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
**To be continued…  
**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

… What just happened? Yeah. I don't know either.

(Oh and I'm going to say here.. No. Fuji does not like Kana. In that way. They've only known each other for a few days. If he WAS madly in love with her, it would be weird. I _think._)

This is getting tedious to write. I don't even know what happening anymore. It's like I've overdosed on weed… killer…

What.

I'm a flower.

But SRSLY

I know the basic outline of the story. I know what I want to happen in the end.

BUT THIS INTRODUCTION IS TAKING FOREVER.

Gaaaaaarrrrggghhhhh

Also, I hate the first chapter. Considering it's the chapter where people decide whether they read it or not, I'm wondering… should I rewrite it?

OH AND the summary. I'm sorry to ask and bother and all but… Which one sounds the best? (all will eventually mention that the first chapter sucks donkey balls)

_1. She's always fallen for the wrong guy. First there was that tennis player. And now… there is this tennis player. But maybe she's made the right decision this time... Or maybe not… _

_2. He was all she thought about. His smile, his eyes, his cute nose. The way he frowned when he was thinking deeply. She loved everything… But love can be complicated and Kana soon finds that the lines between love, obsession and desire can be very blurred indeed. _

_3. He was all she thought about. His smile, his eyes, his cute nose. The way he frowned when he was thinking deeply. She loved everything…But maybe she was confusing "love" with something else. Maybe she was focusing on the wrong boy. Again. _

_4. There were few things she loved. Marshmallows, minesweeper and Fuji. But through the trials and tribulations involved in the managing of a certain tennis team, Kana finds that one on her list of three "loves" wasn't true after all. _

_5. The one that's there now. Something really retarded. _

Please help? I'll love you forever… and stuff.

THANKS

The girl made out of yumcha

xx


	6. If at first you don't succeed

Oh wow its been a while. I hope people still read this. :\

And thank you to all who have reviewed. I'm giving out e-hugs (*.*)

AND I FORGOT TO PUT THE DISCLAIMER AGAIN.

So, just remember: I DONT OWN PoT. AT ALL.

fanxx

Now, ONWARDS!

* * *

New Fish 

Chapter 6: If at first you don't succeed, eat as many marshmallows as you can until you die from its sweetness

Deeeeeeaaarrr diaary.

I don't know if you've ever been in shock before.

Well, considering you're just a little book of paper, I suppose you wouldn't know.

I'll tell you what happens.

You freeze.

And you can't _think_.

And all that can come out of your mouth is  
"Abeufemur weclasiecen?"

Then you walk really really fast to your house.

All I can think now is:

HOLY SHITE CAN I BE ANY MORE EMBARASSING?

Yes. I probably can. And probably will, the way I'm going.

:|

Love,

That girl who might as well just shoot herself now.

xx

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

She loved cereal. She really did.

That subtle crunch of the flakes when it's been soaked juuusssstt right.

It was heavenly.

And she was always so _into_ eating this lovely breakfast that she forgot all her troubles.

Which is why she usually ended up running out the front door of her house, screaming that she was late and cussing loudly about cereal, much to everyone else's confusion.

So today, Kana's mother Kasumi was shocked to walk down the stairs at 6am to find her daughter, out of bed, ready to go to school…

And eating _toast_.

Well, she was actually shoving it in there.

"Dear, could you please eat that in a more ladylike manner perhaps? You'll choke."

Surprised, Kana looked up blearily, face scrunching up as she tried to swallow the massive chunk of toast in her mouth.

"Ugh.."

She choked. Spluttering, she reached for the glass of orange juice that was standing near her right hand.

"See? I warned you dear."

Kana just rolled her eyes in response.

"Now." Kasumi plonked herself on to a chair, "Why in god's name are you out of bed at a quarter to seven? "

"… Wait… It's already 6:45?"

She nodded.

"Shit!"

Quickly gulping down the rest of her orange juice Kana grabbed an extra piece of toast before looking frantically for her bag.

"Don't swear dear."

"…take mushroom! I love shitake mushroom!" was heard as she ran out the door.

Kasumi sighed.

At least she wasn't shouting obscurities about the perfection of cereal this time.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

She was late.

Late.

ON HER FIRST DAY.

Kana sighed loudly as she rounded the corner, moving briskly in a strange half run half walk. It was a cold morning, but she wasn't really sure if it was normal or not. It wasn't as if she was ever really _conscious_ in the mornings.

Fierce wind whipped her hair back as she strode determinedly towards the school gates. A pout and frown was visible on her red face as she tried to move as fast as her exhausted body would allow. My god was she unfit.

It was exactly 7:11am when she stumbled onto the courts gasping out strangled breaths, moaning incoherently about toast and "stupid direction man".

"Glad you finally turned up."

She slightly adjusted her sprawled position on the floor of the court to glance wearily at the boy next to her… What was his name again?

He looked down at the notebook and timer clutched in his hands, adjusting the thick glasses perched on his nose.

"You're late by exactly 11 minutes 24 seconds and 45 milliseconds. Please explain."

He stared imploringly down at her.

"Er…"

He smiled, holding out a cup.

"I thought so."

Twitching, she reached for the cup.

"Thanks. Um…"

The sun shone from behind his head creating a heavenly halo. You can trust angels right?

…Right?

BRRRRRRRT. WRONG.

Kana choked and gasped and wheezed but nothing could stop the burning in her mouth. She gagged, she shrieked, she tried hitting her head on the ground. She struggled up and sprinted to the water fountains as the culprit laughed manically in the background.

… She wasn't seen for the rest of the day.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
**The next day…  
**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"I'M HERE I'M HERE I'M HERE DON'T KILL MEEEEE!" Screamed Kana as she ran into the courts.

Aoi turned to look at her. And laughed.

"I'm liking your shirt today, Kana. I'm also liking the red bra..."

Momo popped out from behind her.

"Woah. Kana has boobs? You're a chick?"

Kana blinked.

"Wait what?"

She looked down. And promptly ran to the bathrooms, their maniacal laughing echoing around her.

She wasn't seen for the rest of the day.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
**That afternoon…  
**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

She sat dejectedly on a park bench. The sun was setting, creating a lovely glow. She wasn't, however, paying attention to the scene. She sighed before running her fingers through her hair.

"Hey Kana."

She blearily looked up.

"…Hey Yuuta…"

He then noticed her smudged mascara, red nose and watery eyes.

"Oh. Is, um, something the matter?" He said awkwardly.

She shrugged.

"Not really."

"Ohhhhkay. So I heard you're the new manager of Seigaku's tennis team."

She slouched down further.

"Oh god. Sorry. Wrong thing to say." He spluttered.

She let out a small giggle and smiled at him.

"Don't sweat it, chief. It's just a series of unfortunate events." She sighed and the smile fell off her face." Well, I'd like to think so… but.. I don't think I can do it."

"Kana. Really? You're like the queen of managerliness. If that was even a word, you'd be the definition in the dictionary."

She looked up pathetically at him.

"You know what happened last time."

"That's the past. This is now. And I know that you're perfectly capable of this."

"Yeah but-"

"Also, you were the best manager that the soccer team has ever had. Even to this day."

"Aw shucks. But, seriously-"

"Also, I totally shouldn't be talking to you cause you're the enemy and all that but we were- we _are_-friends. We should see each other more."

He stared at her waiting for an answer, cheeks red.

"Wow… that was all really out of character…"

He pouted. She laughed.

"Now _that_ is really out of character too. But I understand. Who wouldn't want to spend every millisecond of their day bathing in my awesome presence? Who am I to stop you? So, of course, monsieur! I will of course le say le oui!"

He rolled his eyes in response.

"Okay. Well, it's getting dark. Let's go home."

"Yeah... Wow. Totally didn't notice. Your red cheeks are kinda lighting everything up."

"… Shutup."

"Naw cuuuute. They just got brighter!"

"Yeah shutup."

"Yuuta the red cheeked tennis freak. Had a very shiny cheeeek!"

With a growl he pounced on her, grabbing her head into a head lock.

"Take that back! You know I hate that song!"

"Nevaaaahhh! No - wait- don't give me noogies! Aargh! I surrender! I SURRENDER!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
**That night…  
**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

So, Monsieur Diary, we meet again.

I was thinking that this whole manager thing was a big mistake. A huge one. Like, bigger than Momo's head big.

Like, that stupid spikey haired calculator freak poisoned me. Poisoned me. Who even does that? And then Momo had the balls to laugh at my misfortune. That bastard. Why are we even friends? Argh I just want to rip his head off!

Shit… wow. Sorry monsieur diary. Just needed to vent. Heh heh. Forgive and forget right?

Anyways, I was a bit down in the dumps. You know, getting mah emo on on a park bench, when Yuuta came a-dropping in. I'd forgotten how funny that kid was. We were actually pretty close when I went to St Rudolphs. It's been such a long time.

So like I said, I was being a downer when he popped by (the whole manager thing sucks). And we talked and he cheered me up. It was like magic- we walked home together and I've never laughed so hard in my life. And you know what? I can do this. This stupid manager thing. I just need to get a little more confident and boss around those little tennis freaks like a boss. YEAH. MOTIVATION.

Anyways, he walked me to my door, we hugged, the usual shtuff. And then something weird happened. He stops and looks at me with a really serious face and says:

"Watch out for my brother. He can be very… manipulative…"

And I'm like:

"Cool?"

So he rolls his eyes at me like I'm the stupidest thing in the entire world and mutters:

"I know you like him. Everyone does. But… just… be careful okay?"

And I just didn't know what to say to that. So I just smiled, ruffled his hair and said good night.

Um, what the hell did he mean? Beware of Fuji Syuusuke? LOL as if. He's so pretty and nice and perfect and wonderful and perfect and godlike and gentlemanly and perfect and….

Yeah. Shut up Kana.

Nightynight loserrr

xx

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
**To be continued...  
**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

So wow. It's been awhile. (exams exams exams D: D: D: )

And I think I've lost whatever little talent I had. What even IS this?

But I have no idea on how to improve it. Also, I'm totally just updating for the sake of updating. Hooray.

THANKS THANKS THANKS TO ALL THAT HAVE REVIEWED.

**123Shala:** You know, I'm totally used to random people professing their love for me... who am I kidding. You're the first (apart from my mum... and your mum...;) But seriously. I'm really glad you like this story. And I've only read the first three books of the Georgia Nicholsorneioo (however you spell it) series (the rest were SO hard to get a hold of) but I'd totally forgotten about it. Maybe it was like a subconscious influence or something. And of course you may have a marshmallow. Everyone is welcome. ttyl bby galzz xx

**Chocolvr69:** For some reason your name is really hard to remember and spell. And my computer wont let me copy and paste. WHAT IS THIS? Anyways OH MAH GAWD I've totally read it (espesh cause this is like a really really really late reply. When did I last update this?) And I luurrrve you. How did you go on Finals? Is that like the final exam thing of your entire High School life? SOLITAIRE! But I'm more tetris now. I've moved on. Sorreh. BUT LIKE YEAH. x

**Dove tree: **OH MAH GODLY DAMN GOSH our brainwave link just never ceases to amaze me I LOVE FAMILY GUY. I must admit, I've tried the singing thing and my mum just looked at me weirdly. And then my computer crashed. Stupid computer. Do you sing the name of stuff when you're trying to find it? like "baaanananaasss. bAAAAnanaSSS"? And thanks for de halp. I wuff yooh and all dat

**Charmainelst:** AWESOME. I. FREAKING. LOVE. YOU. DON'T. STOP. BELIEVING (I meant to write reviewing but I couldn't help myself). YOU. ARE. TRES. LAWL. ALSO. YOUR. NAME. IS. LIKE. HARD. TO SPELL. HOW. NAUGHTY. BUT. ITS. COOL.

SO LIKE IF YOU WANT AN AWESOME ANSWER OR SOMETHING THEN REVIEW. I WILL ANSWER ANYTHING (almost)

Yumcha girl


End file.
